The Three Wands
by DerpyLoLo31
Summary: Harry and Hermione both have a mystery on their hands. Harry got abducted and was brought to this place where they can't find their way out, how will they solve this mystery with just a small village and about 50 he met? Hermione is trying to find out why both the boys have gone missing, Harry and Ron. Will they get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Harry

I ran my hand down a long cordor of Sirius's house, it's been a week since the battle with Voldemort. I was more famous than ever now. Ron finally got the attention, and Hermione didn't care either way. I looked longingly at the picture of Sirius and me, I was the boys with the round glasses, black messy hair, and the famous lighting bolt scar. Sirius was the one that had a comb mustache, and brown curly hair that went down to about his shoulders.

Ron had disappeared the next day after killing Voldemort. Hermione was in shock and hasn't talked to me since. So I was alone. I was still stuck in Private Drive until I got money. So basically my life sucks now. I smiled at the picture and cleaned my glasses with my shirt. I plopped on the sopha, and a hand covered my mouth, I tried to scream, but all came out was my muffled voice. I managed to turn around and yell

"_Stupify!" _A figure flew back into the wall and knocked over a lamp, breaking it.

"He's a wizard! Just like Dr. Paige said! I couldn't tell if she was joking or not! Stun him!" Another figure said. Before I could do anything, a gun fired.

It eleticuted me, my vision sent black, I tried to scream, but couldn't. I tried to move, but couldn't do that either. It was the most horrible 5 minutes in my life. I woke again, I was strapped to a bed. I tried to get up, but couldn't, the restraints held me down.

"Well well well… you must be Harry Potter. You don't know me, but I fought against Voldemort too. Don't fear me. See I'm a witch, and when you destroyed Voldemort and you're friends did too, I realized; your perfect." The woman in the lab coat chuckled.

"You must be Ava Paige, they talked about you." I gritted my teeth and pulled at the restraints again. A girl with black hair and freckles came up.

"Are you sure about this?" She turned to Dr. Paige. "I mean like, releasing a wizard into the maze-"

"It'll be fine. Newt and Alby'll take care of him, and so will Ron. It's all in the variables." She waved the girl off. She looked about 17. The girl walked up to me, holding a needle on my arm.

"This is going to pinch." I realized I didn't have my wand with me. The last thing I thought before I dozed off, was _So that is where Ron went…_


	2. Chapter 2: Newt

Ch 2: Newt

I limped to the box as the alarms wailed. I wasn't the only one with a funny accent. I couldn't stop rubbing that in Alby's face, because he kept saying I was the only one with a funny accent. I wasn't! Hee hee!

The box opened and the boy with dark shaggy hair and round glasses blinked repeatedly and stood up, then backed away. "Hey, hey, hey, hey…" I said, putting my hands up in surrender as I jumped in. "We aren't going to hurt you!" I said.

"Why can't I remember anything where am I?" He demanded and slowly stepped forward to me.

"Your in the glade, and can't remembering is normal." I say, reciting the same thing I usually say to greenies when they come up in the box. "What's your name?" I said, this time in a whisper tone.

"Harry." Harry said, getting more comfortable.

"C'mon out, Alby'll give you the tour." I nod up and all the boys sigh and go back to their jobs. They were expecting a fight or something, they always love when that happens.

"C'mon greenie." Alby nodded, the african-american laughed nervously, like he always does with greenies. I sighed, then Tommy came up to me. Great, what the bloody heck did he now?

"Sorry." He panted. A red head with a pointed nose, unmistakingly Ron came up behind him. "I know this is greenie day but you have to come, now." He panted. I limped with him, trying to keep up with my slight limp. We went into the maze, left then right, then right again.

"Where are we going?" I ask, still jogging, kindof.

Ron stops. "We are going to show you something, we've never seen this before!" We turned another corner and there was an opening with big metal 2D blades that are 100's of feet tall sticking out of the ground everywhere. I sighed.

"Those are the blades, We've been here before." I sighed.

"Oh." They both say. _Just another day of being 2nd in command with new runners. Or any day with being 2nd in command. People always come to me with questions. Why not Alby? _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Alby

Ch 2.: Alby

"Ok greenie." I said, plopping down on a stool at Frypan's kitchen. "Spit out all of your questions." We just finished the tour, and Newt came up and slumped on the open stool at our table. "What's the huff?" I ask.

"New runners don't know what their doing! Or any greenie and their jobs!" Newt yelled. Then he noticed Harry. "S-sorry. It's just frustrating."

"It's OK." Harry said. Then started picking at his food Frypan brought up to him.

"Newt!" Clint and Jeff, the two medjacks ran up to Newt. "We need you in the Homestead."

He groaned and got up. Then Newt mouthed to me: _Why is it always me?_

I shrugged and sighed. "That is our medjacks, they bandage up people, mainly the slicers. And I believe that I already told what all the jobs are."

"Y-yeah you have." He said, now taking the first bite of his food. I was already finished.

"Normally Newt would explain things and answer questions, I just give the tour of the glade, but he's been really busy today. Listen, we only have three rules. Never harm another glader, also, this doesn't work unless we have trust. Most importantly, never go beyond those walls. Only the runners can do that." Poor greenie, I'm bad at explaining things. I patted him on the back and walked away.

**Thanks for the support! New chapters will come out once a day starting today. So just keep updated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

Ch 3: Hermione

Now Harry has disappeared. I decided to look into it even further. There was this new company that opened. It was called WICKED. And ever since that company opened, people have been disappearing clockwise, 1 person per month. So I decided to go for hire.

"Why hello, welcome to WICKED. World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department. What would you like?" A lady at the desk said as I entered a huge skyscraper.

"I'd like to be interviewed, so I can work here." I think that's how muggles say that, I've been so involved in wizard stuff that I forgot how to do muggle stuff. How could I be so stupid?

"Lucky for you, we are hiring! Let me call Dr. Paige and you can be interviewed." She said and did something on her phone. "Hello." There was a short pause. "Yes someone needs interviewing." Another pause. "Yes, thank you bye." The lady hung up. "She'll be with you, right about…" The lady looked at her watch. "Now."

A lady that wore a lab coat and had her hair in a bun walked around the corner. "Why hello, and what might be your name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." I said firmly.

After the interview and I got in, Dr. Paige brought me to a room where I monitored people, and the more I realized what these people were doing, the more I enjoyed it, because it was all for the better. And there was this girl I met, with long black hair and freckles. Her name was Teresa. I happily monitored the people, making sure their vitals were steady, and when we had time off Teresa and I goofed off.

"You're monitoring Newt?" She said one day.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"He's friends with Minho, the keeper of the runners. Newt is second in command." Teresa said to me.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked looking up from my screen.

"Let me show you." We came to a area that looked like what the muggles call flight simulator. Except apparently you were controlling Beetle Blades. "If you control one of these…" She said picking a controller up and zooming to a boy that looked like Newt. "You can press the listen button, you can see and hear what their doing."

"Is another beetle blade watching you?" A boy that looked like Thomas, I monitored one day said.

"Yes. Why do they always watch me. Like, it's creepy. Why the bloody heck would they want to monitor me, and me only?!" Newt blew it. "And why is it always me that has to run around when Alby's the one in charge? It's like we've swapped places and-"

A boy named Alby cut him off. "Listen! Your being a shuck-face right now, calm yourself." Newt stopped, thought, and just nodded and went out of the homestead. The beetle blade turned off.

"I heard your friends with Harry and Ron." She said.

"Yes! Yes!" I said excitingly.

"Their doing OK. Well, not OK. Great. They'll be fine, their not supposed to die in the maze or the scorch, it's all in the variables. But if they do, it's their fault." Teresa said. "It's third day in from Harry's arrival. I'm going in the box tomorrow, do you want to join in the trials too?"

"Yes." I said firmly. I didn't care what was the cost. I just wanted to be with my friends. And I knew exactly what was going to happen to me, and in the future.

"Let me go talk to Ava." A few minutes later Teresa came back. "She said yes. We'll be going in the box together, and doing the simple procedure together. You still in?"

"Oh I'm in."

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story so far, it might be out of the usual, but hey, at least it's something! And, I don't mind negative feedback as long as it's helping me and improving my stories. Thank you!**


	5. Ch 5: Ron

Ch 4: Ron

It's been now 3 days since Harry's arrival, and Harry, Newt, Thomas, Minho and I have become good friends. How Harry became friends with Thomas and Minho I have no idea.

That night was a great night, we laughed, and unexpectedly, Gally held a wrestling circle. What's that? It's where the boys go in a circle, and Gally has to try to push the other person out of the circle.

"Gally, Gally, Gally!" The boys chanted, as Minho got pushed in the wrestling circle.

"AHHHH!" Minho yelled and pushed Gally to the edge and Gally pried Minho off. Minho fell to the ground. Gally punched and kicked at Minho to make sure he wasn't going to get up, then tossed him out of the circle.

The next day was the weirdest day. In the morning the box came up. But why? It wasn't supposed to! We all ran over to the box, and Newt jumped in.

"Newt what do you see?" Fry asked.

"It's girls." He said looking up. "And I think ones dead. The other ones awake!" Sure enough, I peered in the box and there was one girl laying on the floor, pale as ever, freckles and messy long black hair. The other girl was awake, but looked terrified. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"She-she isn't dead… she's my friend… that's all I remember…" The girl awake said, and then she hit her head like something was going to happen. Newt inched forward and the girl hugged the body closer for protection.

"It's OK. We aren't going to hurt you…" He said, with his hand out, slowly inching forwards.

The girl didn't say anything. Then the girl asleep woke for a split second, painted and said "Thomas…" And her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell asleep. I looked up at Thomas, and so did everyone else.

"Why is it always me?" Thomas made a face.

Everyone laughed. "I don't know." Newt said, laughing. Newt and Alby brought the asleep girl to the homestead, the awake girl following. I sat next to the asleep girl, so did Alby, and Newt. Minho wanted me to sub for him.

"What's her name." Alby demanded to the girl.

"Teresa. And I'm Hermione. I just know that we're friends. That's it I swear on my life." Hermione pleaded. I recognizes the Hermione, but I know I don't know her. Do I?


	6. Ch 6: Thomas

Ch 5: Thomas

I was running the maze with Minho. It was just like any other day. Complete the section, lunch, and then go back.

On our way back we saw a blubbery figure with mechanical legs sticking out if it. "Griever." Minho whispered.

"In mid day?" I ask.

"It's been strange in the Glade lately. So why not?" He said, looking at me. I could tell he was dead serious.

Then the griever noticed me. *Run!" I yelled. We ran, I could tell the griever was right behind me. It grabbed my ankle and I face planted. It hung me upside-down and sting me in the stomach. It felt like any other shot, except this one felt like it was full if fire and lava, then it was spreading through my body, then there was a sudden pain spread through my body. I passed out and the griever dropped me and left.

I woke again with me hung up in ivy, then I passed out again. I woke up in the homestead the next time.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"Well…" Newt said behind me. I turned around. "Teresa woke up while u we're in the maze. Then when Minho didn't make it because u got stung and Harry slipped between the walls to help save u. And he got stung too, he also got a serum." He gestured to the cot next to me. "They said his punishment was getting stung. But he did save u so no banishment for him."

Teresa and Hermione burst in the room. "Newt! We need u in the gardens." They painted.

"Oh yeah, and they never separate, so we both assigned the hoe-track, or something like that I can never remember what the name I'm keeper of, it's sad." Newt sighed.

"Newt come on!" Hermione urgently pushed him out the door.

Then I heard Newt say outside "I bet it's not a big deal."

_Tom. Hi._

_Who's there? _I thought.

_It's me! Teresa. We are telepathic! Reach to me with your mind, and concentrate on the words._

I thought about it, then tried it. _Hi. Ter-es-a. _I thought.

_You did it Tom!_


	7. Chapter 7: WICKED

Ch. 6: WICKED

"They aren't progressing in witchcraft!" Ava Paige yelled and Janson.

"I'm trying to send down wands from Ollivander's wand shop. None show any signs of wanting to choose the wizards Mrs." The old man said firmly.

"You don't get it, their wands are still out there somewhere in the labs!" Ava Paige screamed at Janson again. "We need to find a cure and they need to escape and move on before humanity is dead! I'm done waiting Janson, you have 24 hours." Once Dr. Paige was done yelling at Janson, her face was red.

Janson walked away and a girl came up and said "Sir-I mean Mrs., You need to look at the beetle blades. It's really important." Ava followed the girl into the beetle blades area.

Someone was monitoring Newt and Harry, and they were in an argument.

"Trust me, anything you think of, we've already tried." Newt laughed of anger.

"What about a broom?" Harry suggested.

"A broom?" He laughed again. "You really think, a broom will help? Are you going to sweep the whole maze til it's clean?" The Gladers laughed.

"No-" Harry started but then was interrupted again.

"Stop it with flying brooms! There is no such thing!" Newt yelled. They were now face to face.

"Oh yeah how do you know you got your memories erased!" Harry screamed, in his tiptoes to be eye level with Newt.

"You did too, and I did try to go into fantasy Harry, I took a slopper broom and told it to fly Harry! I'm not stupid!" Newt screamed louder than Harry. They had the argument in the garden where they were working, and all of the Gladers were watching.

The girl turned to Paige. "He remembers magic. We just need to give him a flying broom and his wand."

Ava said thanks and stomped over to the speaker. "Janson I'm cutting your time. You only have 5 hours."


	8. Chapter 8: Teresa

Ch. 7: Teresa

"Hey Hermione?" The argument finally finished and Newt won. They were sitting in the woods next to a creek.

"Yeah?" Hermione looked up from her book that she wrote to entertain herself.

"I like someone…" I said. It's been days since I've arrived and I've began to really like him. "And I want to tell him if he wants to go on a date…"

"Brilliant! Who is it?" She asked, smirking.

I blushed. "Thomas." Her jaw dropped.

"You hardly know the guy!" Hermione said and dropped her book, standing up.

"Not face to face...Thomas and I, are telepathic...we can speak in our minds to each other." I said looking down.

"Why did u keep it a secret?" She said, sitting down again.

"I didn't want to freak anyone out…" I sighed.

"Well… ok then. Speak to him, say Hey Thomas?" Hermione said. I reached out to him.

_Hey Tom?_

_Yeah? _He said.

"Then say we've known each other for a while…"

_We've known each other for a while…._

_Where are you going with this? _Tom asked, confused.

"And so I thought if you wanted to go on a date, y'know, just you and me."

_And so I thought if you wanted to go on a date, y'know, just you and me. _I said.

_Oh, uh sure… where?_

"Where should it be?" I asked.

"Umm… a stroll in the woods. That the only place private."

_Umm… a still in the woods, that's the only place private. _I said.

_Ok, what time?_

"What time?" I asked.

"Umm…. Afternoon? I don't know."

_Umm… afternoon? I don't know. _I said.

_Ok cool, meet you there tomorrow._ He responded and left, I could feel him leave, it was weird.

"Ok done!" I said proudly.

"What you did with telepathic klunk? No! We were going to go pick flowers and-" she hissed.

"Hermione, I don't do advanced long routes like you."

"Your right." She sighed. Then we both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione

Ch. 8: Hermione

We walked out if the woods, then heard the box wails. We ran over to the box, and so did everyone else. "Why does the box keep coming up when it's not supposed to?" I heard a boy yell.

Newt hopped in the box like he usually does, then says. "There is no one here, just three sticks, odd shaped ones too. There's a note." He picked up the note. "For Harry, Hermione, and Ron, you should know which one is for which, it's there instincts, I hope your wise, wizards…" He looked up at them. "There's no such thing as wizards!"

Harry jumped in the box, and picked up a black stick. "Stupify!" He waved the stick at Newt and he was immediately jolted back through the air. Then he got back up and grabbed the sticks, clearly hurt from the incident.

"OK so it is instinct! But clearly this is dangerous stuff, so I'm going to keep these until we know they are safe." Newt said and hopped out of the box. Harry did too.

"Well that was awkward." The guy Zart said to me.

The whole afternoon during dinner was buzzing of what happened. Newt didn't show up to dinner, probably checking on the sticks, until Teresa came up to me and said Newt had to go to the Med Jacks for bandaging up, since he fell on supplies. Must've hurt, the supplies were weapons this month.

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for the cringe and short chapter! I hope you like the story... and if you are a Maze Runner fan and you want to read non-crossovers, I have some... I don't know what I'm saying now so keep updated this story isn't over yet!**


	10. Chapter 10: Newt

CH 9: Newt

I groaned in pain as I woke up. I must've slept overnight here without realizing it. I sat up. Clint rushed in the room and chekced to make sure I was ok before I went out into the Glade again. _Wouldn't it be nice just to have a regular day for once? _I thought. So many weird things had happened recently, and he just wanted a normal day.

Luckily for me I got what I wanted tomorrow. Just a normal day in the garden. Harry came to welcome me back that day as he pulled weeds. The next week was a slow, normal week. Then we had to have a meeting on what to do with the wands.

"We should banish them! Destroy them!" Frypan said.

"No. It could be a clue on for a way out." Gally said.

"He's not wrong." I said.

"Well then what do we do?" Alby said. We just got back to where we started.

"Train the people with wands! They said it's only for Hermione, Ron, and Harry, so we give it to them and make them runners to fight against grievers." Another Keeper suggested.

"Anyone else?" Alby sighed. No one answered. "OK then, we'll do that. It starts first thing tommarow. Someone tell Hermione, Harry, and Ron."

Gally got up and walked out of the door. Then everyone else did, which left me with me and Alby. "How's life?" He sighed.

"Good." I said.

"Good that." Alby sighed.

I walked out of the room, and went into my bed, and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for a really short chapter guys. I got kinda lazy...oof. I'll write a long chapter tommarow!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ron

Ch 11: Ron

So we had to for some reason, go out into the maze at night, me, Hermione, and Harry. All of us, together. With these stick wands.

"OK people, from my interviews of the Runners, I piled it all into a book and brought it with us. So we should all be prepared." Hermione said and pulled out a book that said An Interview With The Runners.

"Oh for crying out loud enough with the book." I said and grabbed it, and threw it up into the vines where Hermione couldn't reach it.

"_Acio!_" Hermione cried, the book flew at her, covered in green goo. "Ew, what is this?"

"Grievers." I echoed. A griever hopped in front of us.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione screamed and ran, but another griever hopped in front of her. Now we were trapped in both ways.

"Blind me, Hermione!" Harry said. "We have no spears, only these sticks that we don't know how to work, I mean, we know the spells but I think we don't know what they do! We forgot!"

"Thanks for being Captain Obvious!" I saluted him.

"Umm…" Harry said. "_Aquamente!" _A stream of water shot at the griever and it staggered backwards, swatting the water out of its face, failing over, and over again.

"_Stupify!_" Hermione shouted. The griever stepped back a few paces, but then charged at Hermione again.

"OK," She breathed. "On the count of three, we are all going to say _Stupify _together, OK? 1...2...3!" Blasts of light all came out of our wands, and traveled to the Griever. The Griever got shot back into a wall and got tumbled into the vines. The other griever crawled up behind us. I whirled around and yelled _Stupify! _The others followed, and that griever too, got tangled up in vines.

"Let's go before they recover." Harry beckoned and we ran through the maze again.

We ran until we heard the maze shifting again, and the doors creaking open. We ran out of the maze, and reported what we did over night.

"It did work to help defeat grievers, but we have yet to learn what could actually kill it." Hermione said. "If that even makes any sense." She added.

"OK." It stays with me now." Newt said, and we reluctantly handed them over. "Tomorrow, I will give them to you, only to use in emergencies.`

"Thanks Newt." Harry said with glee. Newt looked down, not saying anything.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, I was in a rush to publish this today. So I hope it's still good!**


	12. Chapter 12: AN

**A/N: Guys I wanted to tell you that I basically gave up on this story and that it's to cringe worthy to proceed.**


End file.
